


You're a Liability

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: { Ficlet & one-shot collection for Critical Role. Pairings and characters will vary from chapter to chapter and will include various AUs and canon writing. }1. mollymauk->caleb, coffee shop au





	You're a Liability

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet & one-shot collection for Critical Role! Fills will be primarily from season 2. If you have a request or something you'd like to see, feel free to comment with it or send it to my tumblr (gutsyfaerie.tumblr.com)! Thank you for checking this out <3

“Excuse me,” a voice said, pulling Mollymauk away from the newspaper he was pretending to read. “I would very much like it if you could stop staring. It is making my cat nervous.” Before Molly stood the man who owned the bookstore across the street. At first glance, he didn’t seem much; he was rumpled most days, looking scraggly and unlike someone who owned and operated their own business. There was a charm to him, though, one Molly had caught sight of and decided he wanted to see much more.

“I’m so very sorry, I hadn’t even realized I was. Zoning out and the like, you know?” Molly replied with an easy smile, setting the paper down with a bit of a flourish and crossing his legs. He turned his torso to face the other man, leaning against the back of his chair and holding out his hand in greeting. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, although my friends call me Molly. Charmed to meet you!” 

“ _Ja_ , I am sure of it,” the man said, seeming skeptical. He did take Molly’s offered hand, though, shaking it carefully, as if he expected his nails to suddenly dig into his skin and not let go. “Caleb Widogast. It is good to make your acquaintance, Mollymauk. Please do listen to what I said, though. Frumpkin can be skittish, and strangers leering at him do not help.” Caleb stared at him then, just a bit longer than Mollymauk had expected, though he deserved it, and he got the idea that Caleb probably wasn’t talking about his cat.

“Well, in that case I’m even more sorry! How about I make it up to the both of you? Any cup of coffee you want, on the house,” Molly offered. He rose from his chair, crossing the empty shop and moving behind the counter without waiting long for Caleb’s response. He leaned forward, elbows resting firmly on the countertop and giving Caleb a wide smile. 

“Oh. I prefer tea, actually,” Caleb said, turning slowly to keep Molly in his sight as he moved behind the counter. This view- Caleb, just in front of one of the storefront windows, the early-morning light still managing to catch his frame and give a hint of something beyond his disheveled exterior- was one Molly wanted to take in a little longer.

“We have tea as well, then! And a few pastries left from yesterday. Jester, the baker, is running late, but I can heat something up if you’d like,” Molly grinned. Caleb seemed to hesitate, glancing back over his shoulder and across the street, where Molly could just make out a cat sitting in the window of his bookstore. “You can take the mug to go. I’d appreciate it returned, but I’m sure I could find you if I needed to,” he added casually. Caleb looked back to him, staring a few moments longer, and nodded slowly.

“I see. Then, in that case…” As Caleb turned his attention to the menu board, Molly rested his chin in his hand and watched. Maybe opening shop in a small, sleepy town hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
